


Knobby Knees

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I prob’ally should’ve explained it beforehand. Damn though, you’ve got some knobby knees, Rox.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knobby Knees

The only thing better than getting to spend the evening in Axel’s room is  _kissing_  whilst spending the evening in Axel’s room.

At first, you used to be kind of slow and squirrely with Axel and kisses; mostly because it seemed so foreign to you at the time. But he was patient (amazingly) and never pushed you, because Axel’s kind of extremely great like that.

But now you’re kind of super addicted to kissing him and the fact you two get to kiss (a _lot_ ) every time you’re both in private just makes you tingle all over; makes you shiver in excitement and smile in delight because it’s like having three ice creams instead of one, really.

Tonight, though, as Axel pulls you into his room and you leap up to hook your legs around his waist while jamming your tongue into his mouth, he seems a bit distracted? You quickly brush the matter off when his slightly metallic-tasting tongue is lapping against the roof of your mouth and he’s cautiously setting you down on the edge of his bed, but not sitting beside you? That’s weird.

But he doesn’t stop kissing you, and that’s kind of all you’re interested in. For the time being, anyway.

When he does, though, his lips simply brush against yours, like he’s too lazy to pull away entirely. It makes you shiver.

“Hey,” he purrs, tracing his tongue teasingly slow along your bottom lip, “do you want to try something different?”

This question sets you offguard. Curiously, you pull back, cocking your head to the right in silent question. Axel smiles, brushing yours bangs out of your eyes with a careful hand; you lean into his palm so he’s cupping your cheek and he chuckles.

“It’ll feel really nice,” he intices, his thumb brushing over the apple of your cheek. You love how warm his hands are, and it’s probably that which makes you nod your approval to him.

Axel’s grinning three different ways from Sunday in delight as his lips duck down to press a flurry of gentle, chaste kisses to your jawline and neck; it’s a new sensation, seeing as Axel usually keeps to smooching on your mouth, but it’s nice and you’re definitely not complaining. 

“Can I?” He whispers against your ear with a bright smirk, “Would you be comfortable without the coat?”

His manners makes you smile; you always like how tenative he is when it comes to you, it’s extremely comforting, to say the least. You nod, and nimble hands come to unzip your cloak, push it off your shoulders and pepper said shoulders with a shower of kisses. His lips are daft and light, and it makes you shiver ticklishly! Axel notices this, and pulls back to grin at you—that usual cheshire grin.

“Cute.” He says, playfully dry. 

You snort. “You think  _everything_  I do is cute.”

“Your point? It’s true.”

And then he’s back to kissing at your collar bones and making you squirm in delight and mumble out shy mewls of “ooh” and “I, ah, like that” as he works away at you. At some point (you don’t really note when) he tells you to  _lay back and get comfy, ‘kay?_  and you do so without any hesitation. Axel seems to know what he’s doing, anyway, so you trust him.

He kisses down your abdomen, laps along line up your stomach and kisses across your chest before kissing back down once again. His mouth has you writhing in delight, gasps cathing in your throat every now and again and making Axel chuckle against you. The movement of his vocal chords makes you tremble, makes your stomach feel hot and your face heat up considerably.

And then, he’s unbuttoning your slacks; careful as he looks up towards you, gauging your reaction. Although your mind is soaring right now, you’re interested in what he’s going to do next, and quietly nod as you prop yourself up on your elbows to watch him.

Axel tugs your pants down only a bit, to just near your knees. It makes you feel embarrassed, having him sitting down between your legs and staring at your briefs-covered crotch. He only observes you for a moment (you think because he can see how shy you are, blushing and looking anywhere but at him) before he bends down over you again, kissing lower and lower down your abdomen until he’s much too close to your crotch and it feels  _really_  weird—!

 ** _Crack_**!

“Ow! God  _damn_!”

You didn’t mean to knee him in the face! You really didn’t even feel it; but Axel sure did. He pulls back, sitting up and cradling his jaw carefully. The left side of it, to be exact. He makes some funny faces, like he’s sounding out words, but you’re pretty sure he’s trying to make sure he can still move his jaw and wow, you feel terrible.

“Oh wow,” you splutter, pulling up your pants with a little wiggle before you sit up, carefully placing your hands over Axel’s on his face, “I hit you really good, didn’t I?” Oops. “I-I mean, sorry—I’m  _really_  sorry, Axel, I didn’t mean to—”

“Roxas,” he says, with a tiny smile as he takes your hand in his and places a kiss on your knuckles. “Relax. S’my fault; I spooked you, huh?”

You don’t like how he’s quick to blame himself (nor do you like his stupid wording of the matter) but you maybe blush a little bit and nod shyly, crossing your legs as you sit in front of him. Axel laughs, but it’s not in a rude way; it sounds a bit remorseful, actually.

“I prob’ally should’ve explained it beforehand. Damn though, you’ve got some knobby knees, Rox.”

You blush at his comment, but don’t say anything further on that bit of information. “I think I would have been spooked either way,” you answer.

Axel smiles, rubbing at his jaw as he speaks. “Oh?”

You nod—again, a shy motion. “Why wouldn’t I? Your mouth… isn’t supposed to go _there_.” 

Wow, that sounded like a completely idiotic reason, now that you think it over, but it’s the truth and you’re not very sure what this whole thing  **is** , so it might be best to just say what you think.

Axel sighs, he’s smiling, though, so it can’t be a bad thing.

“Sometimes,” he starts, slowly, like he’s still choosing his words, “people who care about each other— special friends, like us— they like doing certain things, like that, to make each other feel good.”

It makes a little bit of sense, you think, but that doesn’t stop you from wondering aloud, “Does it really feel that good? Wouldn’t it hurt?”

Axel laughs this time. “I wasn’t going to  _bite it off_ , Roxas. Just…” he shakes his head, smiling  as he crawls closer to you, to gather you up in his arms and flop back against the mattress with you. You bury your face against his chest, mumble that he’s bad at explaining things. He laughs, and kisses the top of your head affectionately.

“Sorry,” he murmurs into your hair, “for scaring you.”

You sigh, lightly smack your palm to his cheek. Watch him groan in pain, realize you hit the cheek on the side of his face you kneed violently. Smother him in kisses and apologizes.

Stare at him like a Heartless at the wrong end of your Keyblade when he stops you; tells you he loves you in a surprised voice, like he isn’t expecting those to be the words to come out of his mouth. Tell him you love him, too, and proceed to hold onto him tightly as you both settle down for bed.

Tell yourself Axel’s tapping his fingers on the other side of the bed when you hear the faintest “ba-dum ba-dum” against his chest. Fall asleep hoping Axel won’t be in too much pain tomorrow.


End file.
